Ce qui Compte
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Les premières fois comptent énormément, bien plus que toutes les autres. Et c'est pourquoi je vais vous raconter les  premières fois  de ces six vampires... Dans trois domaines. (*w*)
1. Premier Amour

**Disclaimer :**_les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, toussa toussa._

**Rated :** T les enfants

**Warning : **Du yaoiiii~ (a~lléluia~)

**Des spoilers ? : **Un peu, oui, si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au tome 16-17, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre pourquoi je parle de Sara et Kaname pour Ichijô.

**Pairing : **Akatsuki x Hanabusa, Senri x Takuma, Kaname x Zero. Ouais. Tout ça. Paske ça me fait plisir. Et je suppose que ça vous ça plisir aussi.

**Résumé :** Les premières fois comptent énormément, bien plus que toutes les autres. Et c'est pourquoi je vais vous raconter les « premières fois » de ces six vampires... Dans trois domaines.

**Note : **Oui, j'en ai plein d'autres sur le feu, mais comme j'ai des idées qui fusent comme ça, je préfère mettre celles que j'ai déjà en tête du début à la fin.

'Pis ça vous fait patienter.

ENJOIE, les enfants.

* * *

_**Ce qui compte...**_

* * *

**Premier amour**

_Senri x Takuma_

La première personne pour qui Takuma ressentit quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme de l'amour fut son meilleur ami : Kaname Kuran. Puis, quelques années plus tard, une autre sang-pur lui fit comprendre que ça ne l'était pas vraiment : Sara. Sara Shirabuki. Ichijô crut ressentir pour elle un sentiment différent. C'était de l'amour, il en était sûr.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Shiki, qu'il avait délaissé depuis quelques temps pour subvenir à chacun des besoins de _sa princesse_, vint le trouver. Il accola d'un coup le blond au mur le plus proche après s'être assuré que Sara n'était pas là. Quand le brun leva les yeux vers Takuma, ce dernier remarqua les yeux baignés et les joues striées de larmes. La main de Senri tremblait alors qu'il soulevait légèrement Ichijô en le tenant par le col. Puis un le brun cria, ses lèvres tremblaient lorsque qu'il hurla :

- Bon sang Ichijô ! Mais tu es aveugle ?! Elle s'en fout de toi ! Tu n'es que sa marionnette ! _Elle ne t'aime pas _!

- Et qui m'aime, alors, d'après toi ?, siffla Takuma.

Senri tiqua, baissa la tête pour la relever fièrement ensuite :

- _Moi_, Takuma ! Moi je t'aime, et j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression d'aimer un mur !

Ses jambes ont tremblé et il manqua de s'effondrer. Par réflexe, Ichijô le rattrapa. Senri cala alors sa tête contre la poitrine du blond, comme essayant de toucher son cœur avec ses mèches brunes. Une plainte douloureuse sortit de sa gorge.

Alors qu'il serrait fermement le mannequin sanglotant dans ses bras, Ichijô se mit à douter.

_Akatsuki x Hanabusa_

Aidô était un blondinet au cœur joyeux. Depuis tout petit, il vivait entouré de sa famille, de son cousin rouquin au grand cœur Kain Akatsuki et de son amie fleur-bleue Sôen Ruka. Il se croyait le plus beau, le plus mignon, le plus intelligent. C'est l'illusion que lui avait donné sa famille en le gâtant un peu trop. Mais il jour, un petit brun aux yeux grenat est entré dans sa vie. Il s'appelait Kaname Kuran. C'était un prince de sang-pur. Alors que le regard pourpre du prince rencontra le sien, Hanabusa eut l'impression que Cupidon lui plantait une flèche en plein cœur. Il en tomba éperdument amoureux. Il lui avoua son amour assez tôt, de peur que l'on ne lui piquât. Ruka lui tournait autour et ça lui déplaisait.

Mais il se fit rejeter. Ne se décourageant pas, il continua à s'accrocher aux basques de son beau brun, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aime un jour.

Son arrivée à l'académie avec sa petite bande lui donna encore plus d'occasions de s'approcher de Kaname-sama.

Ce que le Kaname-sama en question désapprouvait fortement.

Ainsi qu'un certain roux qui avait des vues sur le petit blond depuis une bonne demie-dizaine d'années.

_Kaname x Zero_

Le premier amour de Kaname aurait dû être Yuuki. Elle était sa destinée, son âme sœur, sa fiancée à la naissance, son chewing-gum collé aux semelles. Mais elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Toutes ces soirées organisées, ces dîners et ces bals auxquels il avait été convié l'avait dégoûté de la gente féminine, hystérique, hypocrite et prête à tout pour le séduire.

Au fil des années, et plus particulièrement lors de son arrivée à l'Académie Kurosu, il s'avéra que Yuuki était devenue toute comme les commères des dîners mondains. Kaname avait l'impression de sentir son odeur de « Lady » qu'elle était, cachée au fond de son enveloppe humaine. Une odeur d'hypocrisie, de maquillage et de parfum mal dosé.

Et cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Cela le dégoûtait tellement qu'un jour, il jura de ne s'en tenir qu'aux hommes.

Alors il chercha celui qui pourrait lui convenir.

Hanabusa était bien bavard et énervant, et Akatsuki tournait autour de lui (de loin) également. Kuran lui laissa volontiers.

Il laissa Takuma, ayant remarqué la petite flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de Senri lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Puis un jour, en regardant mélancoliquement par la fenêtre comme il sait si bien le faire, ses yeux rencontrèrent une masse de cheveux argentés.

Il s'agissait de Zero Kiryuu.

Il s'avérera au fil du temps que Zero, fils de Hunter, détestait énormément le Prince de Sang-Pur, refusant de se soumettre à _Son Altesse_.

Ce qui ne fit qu'exciter davantage Kuran.

* * *

Bonjour les enfants (*w*)

Voilà la première partie de "Ce qui compte" ! La deuxième arrive illico !


	2. Premier Baiser

Voilà la suite, les enfants !

Attention : aujourd'hui encore, un Hanabusa bourré ! Wééééééé !

...

...

Comment ça j'ai pas d'imagination ?! Tu veux que j'te tue ?! **mange sa main**

* * *

**Premier baiser**

_Senri x Takuma_

Le premier baiser de Takuma avait été un baiser papillon de la part de Shirabuki. Pas grand-chose qui avait suffit à le convaincre qu'elle l'amait.

Puis Senri était intervenu.

En larmes, il avait plaqué Ichijô contre un mur et lui avait hurlé d'une voix blessée qu'il l'amait.

Ensuite, ses lèvres se sont heurtées à celle du blond.

Le baiser, bien plus sauvage qu'avec la Sang-Pur, avait fait perdre à Takuma le fil de ses pensées. Et, alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre en main, les lèvres douces et tremblantes de Shiki s'appuyaient plus délicatement contre ses siennes. Les mains du mannequin avaient rejoint ses joues comme pour le rassurer, lui promettant qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Takuma avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre où il en était.

Senri se calmait peu à peu, comme si le contact des lèvres du blond sur les siennes pouvait l'apaiser. Le mannequin embrassait doucement et sincèrement.

Trop sincèrement.

Ichijô n'arrivait plus à distinguer le faux du vrai amour. Ça fait fleur bleue mais c'est comme ça.

Mais plus ses lèvres restaient collées à celles de Shiki, plus il comprenait que Sara n'est qu'une menteuse. Il était temps.

Puis il perdit pied, comme convaincu de la sincérité du baiser du brun, et plongea avec lui dans un baiser plus passionné.

_Akatsuki x Hanabusa_

C'est un baiser à mettre sur le compte de l'alcool.

Ou pas.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Ichijô, alors que tout le monde avait eut droit à une coupe de champagne, Hanabusa eut droit à quatre : la sienne, celle d'Akatsuki, celle de Ruka et celle de Senri qui ne tenaient pas à finir alcooliques (les braves petits). Données à la suite, chacun ignorant que le petit blond s'était déjà enfilé une, deux puis trois coupes, les doses de champagne nuirent à l'état d'Hanabusa.

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, les enfants. (mais si vous voulez soûler quelqu'un pour lui faire des choses après, c'est vous qui voyez)

Il s'était mit à chanter des conneries, vint aguicher une par une les filles de la Night Class (se récoltant de grosses beignes au passage). Il vint alors, pleurnichant, chercher réconfort auprès de la personne la plus proche, qui était – par le plus grand des hasards – Akatsuki.

- Ouiiin, les filles elles sont michaaaantes., chiouna-t-il.

Aidô se blottit contre son cousin, appuyant sa joue contre son torse.

- Euh... Aidô... Les gens vont nous regarder.

- Mmmm'enfiche... Chuisauchaauuuud...

- Oui oui, t'es au chaud. T'es complètement bourré, aussi.

- Mmmmêmepasvraaaiii...

- Si si. Va falloir se calmer avant de faire trop de dégâts.

Sur ce, le roux empoigna le bourré par le poignet et le tira en direction de la fontaine.

La fontaine n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais Hanabusa rechingnait, trépignait et énervait Kain.

- Naan, naan, j'veux paaas !

- Tu iras !

- Mmppfff...

Aidô marchait à tout petits pas.

- Beuh, j'ai mal au cœur...

- T'avais qu'à pas te bourrer la gueule !

Hanabusa trébucha.

- Mais fais attention !

- Pccchhh... Crie paaas...

Kain soupira. Aidô regrettait déjà de s'être enfilé autant de champagne.

- On n'est plus très loin.

- Porte-mouâ., souffla le petit blond en tendant ses deux petites mimines vers Kain.

Kain hésita puis, voyant que personne n'était en mesure de les voir, souleva son cousin en princesse.

- Râh, t'es lourd.

- Mêmepasvrai.

- Si.

Akatsuki progressa rapidement avec une puce bourrée branchée sur électrochocs dans les bras jusqu'à la fontaine. Il installa la puce bourrée sur le rebord du bassin, pris délicatement de l'eau en coupe dans ses mains puis la jeta à la tête du petit blond.

- Gniiiiii, Akatsukiiiiii, c'est glacéééééé !

- C'est bien, ça te fera reprendre tes esprits ! Maintenant soit je te plonge ta tête dans la flotte soit tu t'arroses tout seul.

Le blond gémit d'inconfort (mmmmh, l'eau froooâââââââde qui vous dégouline dans le dooooos !) et se jeta de l'eau à la tête. Il gémit encore, puis recommença. Kain l'observait et regardait sa chemise – blanche – devenir mouillée et transparente. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Aidô avait retrouvé tout son self-control.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?, dit Kain.

- Voui., répondit le blond d'une toute petite voix.

- Bon, on va pouvoir rentrer au dortoir pour que tu te sèches.

Hanabusa renifla.

- Tu t'es enrhumé ?

- Non-non.

Aidô tourna sa petite tête blonde vers le grand roux qui haussa un sourcil. Les yeux du plus petit brillaient de larmes.

- Pardon.

- Pas grave.

Hanabusa se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tremblait.

- T'as froid ?

- Vouiiii...

Et Hanabusa bondit à moitié dans les bras de Kain pour se réchauffer.

- Je ne suis pas une bouillotte., marmonna le roux.

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un soupir de bonheur. Kain fit « bon... » et entoura le dos mouillé du blondinet de ses bras. En baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que les lèvres d'Hanabusa, glacées, avaient viré au bleu. Il cacha un sourire, puis souffla à Hanabusa :

- Tu as les lèvres toutes froides... Tu veux que je te les réchauffe ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Aidô bondisse hors de ses bras en le traitant de pervers, il leva juste la tête et ferma les yeux. Kain, après avoir eut besoin de deux secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise, ne dit évidemment pas non à cette invitation et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hanabusa. Le petit blond se pelota encore plus contre le roux, s'accrochant au col de sa chemise pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler. Ils se relevèrent et rentrèrent au dortoir où, après s'être séché, Hanabusa vint gaiement (gay-ment) squatter le lit de son cousin pour reprendre là où ils en étaient restés.

_Kaname x Zero_

Vous avez déjà essayer d'avouer vos sentiments avec le canon du flingue de la personne que vous aimer pointé sur votre tempe ? (j'espère pas pour vous, mais si ça vous est déjà arrivé... m'enfin bref.)

Alors mettez-vous à la place de Kaname.

Comment avouer ses sentiments quand votre joli cœur vous hurle qu'il vous déteste en vous menaçant de vous tirer une balle dans la tête ?

- C'est tout-à-fait charmant, Kiryuu.

- TA GUEULE, KURAN !

Et il décocha une balle qui alla se loger dans la tempe gauche du Prince de Sang-Pur.

- Ah, c'est malin., fit simplement le brun.

Et s'empara d'un geste ample de Bloody Rose.

- ET MER-... !, commença à hurler Zero.

Il s'arrêta net quand une balle se logea dans sa jambe droite. Un cri d'animal blessé sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge. Il tituba, tenta de se rattraper. La douleur était insupportable pour son organisme de vampire, et quand un animal est blessé, il devient dangereux. Les yeux de Zero virèrent à l'écarlate quand quelques gouttes du sang de Kuran virent colorer le parquet. Kaname, tranquillement assis sur son canapé de velours rouge, regardait Zero se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux. Le brun de releva et, lentement, le Bloody Rose à la main, s'approcha du Level-E. Kiryuu lui lança un regard brûlant de haine et de tellement d'autres choses. (non, pas ce à quoi vous pensez, non. J'vous connais bien.)

- Kuran, rends-moi Bloody Rose !

- En quel honneur ?

L'homme à la chevelure argentée grogna et s'élança vers le brun dans le but de récupérer son arme. Il boitait. Kaname tira une deuxième fois, la balle lui faucha l'autre jambe. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Dieu qu'il détestait faire ça. Zero avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de marteau sur le crâne. Sonné, il trébucha, emportant dans sa chute Kaname. Et tomba sur le brun, et quand sa tête heurta le sol, ses lèvres heurtèrent celles de son vis-à-vis. Kaname ne tenta pas de se dégager. Quand Zero, toujours groggy, releva lentement la tête, le brun agrippa ses mèches argentées pour le tirer une deuxième fois à lui. Zero, quand il se rendit compte que Kuran l'embrassait, tenta de se dégager, puis s'arrêta quand il sentit le canon de Bloody Rose collé contre sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement. Kaname le menaçait de lui tirer une balle si il ne se pliait pas à sa volonté.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! », pensa Kaname. « Je suis en train de menacer la personne que j'aime de l'arme capable de le tuer ?! »

Il baissa Bloody Rose et le lança suffisamment loin pour que Kiryuu ne l'ai pas à portée de main.

Il continuait d'embrasser voluptueusement Zero, qui se laissait faire sans se défendre.

Les animaux blessés ont besoin de réconfort.

* * *

Voâlà. La suite devrait arriver bientôt.

Ohoho...


	3. Première Fois

_**Voilà Voilà, la dernière partie de cette fic « Ce qui compte ».**_

_**Oui j'aurais **_**juste****_ mis deux mois à la finir._**

_**Ouiii, les fins sont toutes les mêmes.**_

_**Et Noooon, je n'ai pas honte.**_

… Ça vire un peu en M. Mais pas trop. Gniark gniark gniark.

C'est cool (*w*)

**Première fois**

_Senri x Takuma_

Au diable Sara, au diable tous ceux qui auraient pu se mettre entre eux.

Takuma et Senri, occupés à se câliner et s'embrasser, n'avaient cure de l'agitation au-dehors.

Shiki passa une de ses mains dans la crinière blonde d'Ichijô, alors que son vis-à-vis, d'une main tremblante, commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

Soudain, le cri de Shirabuki, affolée, s'éleva dehors. Elle appelait « ses filles » à la rescousse. Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent trois coups de feu, un cri aigu suivi de plein d'autre. Ils se regardèrent puis, soupirant, Shiki alla à la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Senri ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et revint s'installer aux côtés de son amour.

- C'est rien. Zero a tué Sara Shirabuki.

Un cri sortit de la bouche d'Ichijô et Shiki lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai eu peur pour les humains !

Shiki haussa de nouveau les épaules puis enlaça Takuma, enfouissant sa tête dans entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Ichijô caressa lentement les mèches rebelles de Shiki, alors que le brun donnait de petits coups de langue à la peau pâle du blond. Ichijô gémissait en sentant le nez de Senri courir sur sa peau et remonter de plus en plus. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit les dents de Shiki effleurer un endroit sensible. Il baissa la tête pour voir le brun, les yeux fermés de bonheur, faire leur petite affaire à ses mamelons rosis. Gêné, Ichijô rougit.

- Sh-Shiki...

- Mh ?

- Euh... Je...

Senri relâcha le bout de chair rose qu'il s'amusait à torturer.

- … Oui ?

Takuma se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin ?, demanda le mannequin. On peut s'arrêter là si tu veux.

« Non. J'en meure d'envie, Shiki, si tu savais. J'éprouve l'envie de hurler « prends-moi ! » et que tu le fasses le plus sauvagement du monde. »

- … J'ai... J'ai peur.

- Peur ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Shiki resserra son étreinte autour du torse de Takuma avant de se redresser, s'asseyant en face de blond après l'avoir aider à se relever.

- Et si je te promets d'être très doux ?

- Alors... Alors peut-être que ça ira...

Shiki sourit, prit doucement le visage de Takuma en coupe dans ses deux mains et embrassa tendrement son amant. Les mains du blond virent câliner la nuque de Senri avant que celui-ci ne les fasse basculer sur le lit. Sans rompre le baiser, Senri promena ses mains sur le torse d'Ichijô, le débarrassa de sa chemise et recommença à faire avec ses petits doigts frais ce qu'il faisait auparavant avec sa bouche chaude. Le blond gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière. La bouche de Shiki fondit sur la peau de son cou. Ichijô avait comme une sensation de brûlure, le côté orgasmique en plus. Senri lui faisait un bôôôô suçon, et Takuma aimait ça. Les mains baladeuses du plus jeune descendirent sur le ventre du blond, puis dézippèrent lentement son pantalon. Ichijô eut un hoquet surpris puis se tut quand Senri revint l'embrasser fougueusement. Il sentit la langue chaude qui avait fait des merveilles sur sa poitrine s'immiscer entre ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec sa compagne. Puis, à ce moment-là, une main s'infiltra entre sa peau et le tissu de son boxer.

- A-AH ! Shi-Shiki !

Le brun le fit taire d'un baiser. Les jambes de Takuma tremblèrent quand Senri commença à prodiguer le même genre de merveilles qu'il avait fait sur le torse du blond à un endroit situé _plus au sud_. Puis le mannequin, décidant qu'autant de vêtements était gênant, envoya valser le pantalon et le boxer du blond. Ichijô hoqueta de surprise et, par réflexe, essaya de cacher sa nudité. Voyant sa gêne, Shiki arrêta son affaire – Ichijô gémit de perte – et retourna tendrement embrasser son amant. Puis, il lui empoigna délicatement les mains pour l'empêcher de se cacher.

- Il va falloir t'y faire, murmura Senri.

Il relâcha les poignets du blond qui, bien que très gêné, ne remit pas ses mains comme caches. Shiki put l'observer, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas « bien foutu ». Il était « FOUTREMENT bien foutu » : des épaules pas trop larges un torse musclé mais pas trop de petites hanches auxquelles Shiki pouvait s'accrocher deux longues jambes qui tremblaient de honte. Senri sourit, puis il serra fort le corps mignon de son copain dans ses bras. Il le renversa sur la couette et, probablement impatient de passer à la suite, commença à ôter sa chemise. Ichijô stoppa son geste, abaissa les poignets de Senri et, avec un sourire timide, reprit ce que le brun avait commencé. Shiki sourit, caressa la crinière bonde de Takuma qui le déshabillait lentement, comme plongé dans une sorte de transe respectueuse. Le mannequin embrassa le blond à pleine bouche. Takuma, dérangé dans son travail, eut un gémissement surpris avant d'ôter la chemise du mannequin et de l'envoyer par terre, puis d'enrouler ses bras comme des lianes autour de la nuque du brun. Senri attrapa une des jambes d'Ichijô qui, par réflexe, l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Une des mains de la liane blonde quitta la nuque de Shiki pour descendre le long de son torse nu, puis abaissa la fermeture éclair du pantalon.

Senri hoqueta à son tour.

- Tu es entreprenant... C'est bien.

Il sourit tandis qu'Ichijô s'affairait à le débarrasser de son pantalon, puis de son boxer. Takuma rougit, puis Senri plongea sa tête dans la peau chaude son cou. Le blond soupira d'aise, puis gémit lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de son amant contre la sienne.

- Se-Senri...

- Tu as dis que tu me faisais confiance... N'est-ce pas ?

- … Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

Ichijô enroula tendrement ses deux longues jambes autour de la taille de Shiki qui plaqua ses hanches contre celles du son amant.

- Tu m'as promis de me faire voir des étoiles..., murmura Takuma.

- Et tu es la seule personne à laquelle je n'ai jamais mentit.

Le blond eut droit à un autre baiser suave et excité. Il anticipait déjà la suite et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_Akatsuki x Hanabusa_

- … Akatsuki ?

- Mmh ?

Aidô, pelotonné sous les couvertures du lit de Kain, attendait que son cousin ne sorte de la salle de bain. Ce qu'il fit lorsque le blondinet l'appela torse nu comme à son habitude, les cheveux encore mouillés et des gouttes transparentes courant sur sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ?

Hanabusa il fit signe de venir. Kain hocha la tête, se sécha rapidement les cheveux et vint rejoindre son blondinet de cousin. Quand Akatsuki arriva près de lui, Hanabusa sortit de dessous les couvertures et vint s'agenouiller au bord du lit. Il posa deux mains à la taille de Kain et leva la tête en quémandant un baiser. Kain sourit et se baissa pour accéder à la requête de son cousin. Aidô gémit et Kain le poussa gentiment sur le lit sans rompre le baiser. Quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle, Akatsuki posa sa tête sur le torse de son cousin et ferma les yeux. Il entendait son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Dieu que c'était grisant.

- Kain ?

- Mh ?

- Ça fait quoi... Six mois, que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Oui...

- Six mois... Donc... Je pensais que...

- … Que ?

- Qu'on pourrait...

- Pourrait quoi ?

Aidô détourna la tête.

- Nous, laisse. C'est trop embarrassant.

- Non. Allez, dis.

Hanabusa soupira et rougit.

- Ben je pensais qu'on pourrait... F-...

- « F » ?

- … Fai-faire l'amour !, balbutia le blond.

Kain ouvrit grand les yeux, puis sourit.

- Mh. Effectivement, c'est une très bonne idée..., sourit Akatsuki.

Le blond se retourna d'un coup vers son cousin.

- Tu... Tu serais d'accord ?!

- Bien sûr.

Hanabusa retint un petit cri de bonheur, puis baissa la tête.

- Mais... j'ai un peu peur, quand même.

- Bien sûr, c'est normal, souffla Kain comme il mordillait le cou du blond.

- Mmmh... Mais j'ai vraiment envie.

Akatsuki caressait doucement Aidô sous sa chemise qu'il s'amusait à déboutonner. Il baissa les yeux vers un point situé plus au sud de l'anatomie de son cousin et eut un petit ricanement.

- Je vois que tu en as vraiment envie...

Aidô haussa un sourcil, interloqué, puis suivit le regard de Kain.

Son engin commençait à se redresser joyeusement.

- A-AH ! Bon sang, Kain, c'est embarrassant ! Ne regarde paaas !, protesta-t-il quand une des mains d'Akatsuki vint tâtonner à l'endroit inculpé.

- Tu me demandes de te faire l'amour mais tu as honte _de ça_...

- Maaais... C'est parce que c'est nouveau pour moi...

- Il va falloir t'y faire...

La bouche chaude de Kain descendit le long du cou et du torse d'Aidô, effleurant la naissance de sa gorge, le haut de sa poitrine, ses petits mamelons rosis, ses abdominaux peu développés, s'arrêta au nombril pour jouer un peu avec, mordillant et léchant la peau sensible, puis reprit sa descente vers l'engin joyeusement redressé d'Aidô. Le blond plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir le gémissement sourd qu'il allait pousser. Akatsuki le vit lorsqu'il leva les yeux et cela ne lui plut pas. Il débarrassa rapidement son cousin de son pantalon (deuxième gémissement étouffé) puis, voyant qu'Aidô n'avait manifestement pas l'intention d'ôter ses fichues mimines, le rouquin glissa les siennes entre la peau fraîche et le tissu du boxer. Hanabusa sursauta et, alors que ses mains tentaient de repousser Kain plus loin, un gémissement profond monta de sa gorge et il n'eut pas le temps de le cacher.

- A-Akatsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

- Ça me semble évident, rit Kain.

- A-Ah ouii ?

- Je mets mes mains au chaud.

- Me fais pas rire, ma peau est froide.

- Alors je mets mes mains et frais.

- Kaaiin, enlève-les !

- Je devrais ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je-je crois que je vais... !

Effectivement. Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il est venu dans la main d'Akatsuki. Kain a lentement dégagé sa main couverte de **_substance malsaine et inavouable, ohoho_**, en profitant pour déshabiller entièrement son cousin bien excité.

- Par-pardon..., balbutia Aidô qui tremblait encore.

- C'est pas grave..., fit Kain.

Il contempla avec un léger sourire aux lèvres sa main couverte du ** de son cousin puis la débarrassa à coups de langues de la substance inavouable. Hanabusa se mordit la lèvre à la vue de ce spectacle et gémit une énième fois. Akatsuki leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur, puis cessa son activité quand le blond lui attrapa la main, faisant bien attention à ne pas couvrir ses doigts de **.

- Akatsuki, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me permettre de redescendre de mon orgasme, s'il-te-plaît ?, souffla-t-il.

- Mais bien entendu, sourit le roux.

- Écoute... Le mieux ce serait que... que tu ailles te laver les mains pour enlever mon... ma... Enfin, tu-tu m'as compris, hein.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il se levait pour aller à la salle de bain. Il se posta devant le robinet et jeta un coup d'œil à Aidô qui, allongé sur le dos, respirait difficilement. Il balbutiait quelques phrases que Kain comprit comme « ohmondieu, je... je ne suis pas arrivé à me retenir... bon sang pourquoi faut-il qu'il me _torture _à ce point ? »

Le roux sourit puis se débarrassa du liquide sur sa main de la première manière qu'il avait utilisée : le ** d'Hanabusa était bien meilleur que tous les sangs qu'il avait eut l'honneur/le malheur de goûter dans sa vie.

Celui de son cousin faisant exception, bien sûr.

Il se débarrassa des dernières traces inculpées avec l'eau froide, puis revint torturer son adorable blondinet.

- Alors ? On s'est bien remis, votre Seigneurie ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi...

Akatsuki se glissa à côté d'Aidô, puis l'enlaça tendrement.

- Bien. Pouvons-nous reprendre où nous en étions, Monsieur Aidô ?

Le Monsieur en question asséna un petit coup de son petit poing dans le ventre d'Akatsuki qui ricana.

- Il n'en tient qu'à vous, Môsieur Kain.

La bouche chaude et insistante d'Akatsuki vint titiller celle, plus sensible, d'Aidô. Kain, tout en embrassant le moulin à paroles qui était bien silencieux depuis _l'incident_, se positionna au-dessus de lui, en bon dominant qu'il est. Le blond se laissa faire. Il était prêt, il le savait. Mais, se dégageant du baiser insistant de son dominant, il demanda :

- Kain ? Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller ?

D'abord surpris (décidément, son petit cousin si mignon, pur et innocent **_oubliez ce que je viens de dire_** était plutôt entreprenant), le roux ne refusa évidemment pas (faudrait être con. On est d'accord.) et se contenta de sourire. Aidô ronchonna :

- Pff, tu triches, tu es tout le temps à moitié nu...

- Au cas où _l'envie_ se ferait trop présente...

Hanabusa rit malgré lui et descendit ses petites mains le long du torse d'Akatsuki. Tout en l'embrassant, il agrippa le pantalon de son cousin à la ceinture et l'abaissa lentement. Kain l'aida un peu en envoyant valser son habit d'un coup de jambe. Les mains d'Aidô tremblèrent en effleurant le tissu du boxer du roux puis, voyant que le roux en question était de plus en plus pressé et insistant, l'abaissa lentement. Akatsuki laissa à son tour échapper un gémissement quand l'air froid de la salle vint caresser sa peau, avant d'être remplacé par la main timorée de son petit cousin. Kain dut rompre leur baiser pour gémir. Aidô eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il aimait sentir son cousin perdre peu à peu son côté dominant et sauvage. Mais Akatsuki se reprit bien vite, vola un autre baiser à Aidô puis se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Hanabusa grogna. Kain se leva et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Kain ?!, maugréa Aidô qui n'était pas content d'être coupé dans son élan.

Akatsuki retourna vers lui, tout sourire. Dans sa main, Hanabusa aperçut un flacon de lubrifiant.

Il déglutit difficilement, se crispa.

Il s'abandonna finalement aux caresses douces et prévenantes de son cousin, qui lui promit de lui montrer la beauté du _Septième Ciel_...

_Kaname x Zero_

_Jetehaisjetehaisjetehaisjetehaisjetehaisjetehaisje tehaisjetehaisjetehaisjetehaisjetehaisjetehais..._

- KURAN, JE TE HAIS !

- J'avais compris, Kiryuu.

Kaname avait mis Zero à terre. Agenouillé devant le Sang-Pur, la chemise déchirée et tâchée de sang, Kiryuu essayait de se défaire de l'emprise que le brun avait réussit à avoir sur lui. Par un simple battement de cils, Kaname l'avait immobilisé, menottant par sa force psychique les mains du hunter derrière son dos.

- Viens te battre si t'es un homme, Kuran !

- Pourquoi je me battrais avec un homme que j'ai déjà vaincu ?

La tête de Zero heurta le sol alors qu'il voulait s'élancer pour étrangler Kuran. Il essayait déjà depuis deux heures. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses forces quittaient peu à peu son corps par ses poignets menottés.

« Et. Merde. », pesta-t-il.

Sa respiration hachée le secouait de toutes parts. Il grogna. Puis il s'immobilisa complètement. Kaname retint sa respiration. Il ne l'avait pas tué, quand même ?!

« Depuis quand je me préoccupe de l'état de ce Level-E, moi ?! »

Le cœur de Kuran manqua un battement quand il entendit Zero sangloter. Quoi ?! Depuis quand quelqu'un avec autant de haine et de hargne que Zero baissait les bras et se mettait à pleurer ?!

Kaname se releva en tremblant. Il s'approcha à pas lents de Zero, qui ne réagit même pas. Kaname s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et attrapa une de ses mèches argentées, qu'il tira.

- Zero !

- Fiche-moi la paix, Kuran. Laisse-moi mourir en paix.

Kaname se rendit compte de l'énergie drainée par ses menottes psychiques.

« Et merde ! Si ça continue, je vais vraiment le tuer ! »

Il stoppa le drainage sans pour autant libérer Zero. Puis, il souleva Kiryuu en princesse. Celui-ci grogna mais ne se débattit pas. Il avait perdu bien trop de force. Kuran l'amena dans sa chambre. Zero se sentit mal quand l'odeur du Sang-Pur qui émanait de partout, de ses draps, de ses affaires, parvint à ses narines. La nausée le prit à la gorge et il lâcha un gémissement d'inconfort. À ce moment-là, Kaname le posa doucement mais sans ménagement sur les draps. Zero, toujours menotté, roula sur le côté pour se dégager. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se tordre le bras. D'autres sanglots de secouèrent. La moindre douleur, même la plus infime, lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercé d'aiguilles.

Kaname s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour fouiller dans son armoire. Il revint auprès de Zero avec une chemise propre, le libéra de l'emprise psychique. Zero n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il n'ôta même pas ses bras de derrière son dos.

- Tiens, Kiryuu, mets ça.

- Plutôt crever.

Kaname dut se contrôler. Il n'y arriva pas bien longtemps, et, d'un geste vif, ôta la chemise tachée et déchirée de Zero.

« Oh bordel. », fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il réussit à avoir lorsqu'il vit le torse nu de Zero.

Un torse pâle, presque totalement blanc, avec deux mamelons roses tournés vers Kaname.

Et une demie-douzaine de grandes balafres rouges encore suintantes de sang.

Kaname tremblait. Il se mordit la lèvre et se coupa, ses crocs poussant déjà à la vue du sang de Zero. Il dut bondir en arrière et enfouir sa tête dans sa main pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Ça ne marcha qu'à moitié. Lorsqu'il revint auprès du hunter, ses iris avaient viré à l'écarlate. Lui, un Sang-Pur, se sentait attiré par un simple Level-E. Par _le sang_ d'un simple Level-E. Quoi que... Non. Il dut se l'avouer, le hunter était foutrement attirant. Alors, Kaname se pencha lentement vers le torse du jeune homme. Zero, les yeux fermés, ne le remarqua pas. Il sursauta seulement quand il sentit la langue de Kaname contre sa peau.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kuran ?!

Kaname ne répondit pas. L'arôme du sang de Zero s'immisçait dans chacune de ses cellules, le droguait. Oui, c'est ça. Il se sentait drogué. Une drogue à la fois dure comme un parpaing et douce comme du coton. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tout et rien que pour lui. Il était égoïste, c'était malsain, mais ses pulsions reprenaient le dessus. Il se rendit compte que, agissant ainsi, il était plus proche de Zero que de ce qu'il devait être. Il grimpa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus du hunter. Il pria rapidement pour que personne n'arrive maintenant et le trouve dans cette position compromettante, et commença à lécher le sang qui suintait des plaies de Zero.

- K-Kuran ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Kaname n'obéit pas. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et, d'un geste rageur, il emprisonna à nouveau les poignets de Zero, les menottant au-dessus de sa tête. Kiryuu commençait à paniquer. L'espèce de lueur malsaine qui flottait dans les yeux du Sang-Pur lui laissait présager la suite.

- Kaname, bordel, reprends tes esprits ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Zero.

- Alors, arrête !

- Non.

Kaname mordit le premier bout de peau qui se présenta à sa bouche, qui se trouva être un des petits bourgeons de chair rose sur le torse blanc. Zero cria. Sentir les crocs de Kaname contre sa peau, à cet endroit-là en plus, lui déplaisait fortement. Il essaya de se débattre faiblement, mais même lui n'y croyait plus.

- C'est bon, Zero ? Tu as fini de t'agiter ?, lâcha Kaname d'une voix froide.

Zero grogna. Puis il se tut brusquement, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Kaname déboucler rapidement sa ceinture.

- M-mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

_Je ne le sais pas moi-même, Zero. Je fais ce que mes pulsions me disent de faire._

Le souffle de Kaname devenait haché, crispé. Ses lèvres remontaient le long du cou de Zero, puis s'appuyèrent contre sa peau. Kiryuu avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le comportement de son ennemi.

_Oh wait. « Ennemi » ? Est-ce qu'on appelle « ennemi » un homme à moitié couché sur vous, une main caressant le point le plus sensible de votre anatomie et embrassant voluptueusement votre cou ? Non, hein ? _

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Kuran ?, lâcha Zero.

Kaname se redressa. Le hunter aperçut une petite rougeur sur ses joues. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

- … Parce que j'en ai envie, déclara simplement Kaname.

Et il se replongea dans la chaleur du cou de Zero. Le hunter sentait la main de Kaname s'affairer au _point le plus sensible de son anatomie_, et une étrange chaleur remontait le long de son échine. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il n'avait _plus envie_ de lutter. Alors, comme un animal piégé, il s'abandonna aux mains un peu trop expertes de Kaname. Il serra les dents et pria pour tout oublier le plus tôt possible. Le sang-pur le remarqua. Son ennemi de toujours, l'homme qui rêvait de lui faire la peau, le laissait faire.

- Zero... Tu sais ce que je suis sur le point de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Zero hocha lentement la tête, serrant plus fort les dents et les poings. Une perle salée roula du coin de son œil sur le côté de son visage.

- Tu ne te défends pas ?

Le hunter secoua la tête. Plus l'envie, plus la force, plus la rage. Il était épuisé d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps.

- Bien. Tu t'assagis, Zero. Si tu continues, tu finiras comme tous ceux qui me lèchent les bottes pour que je leur accorde des faveurs.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te lécher les bottes et je n'ai aucune faveur à te demander.

- Pour l'instant, non. Mais après ça, peut-être..., susurra Kaname, un sourire charmeur peint sur ses lèvres.

- Va te faire foutre, Kuran.

- Avec plaisir. Mais d'abord, je m'occupe de toi. Ensuite, j'irais me faire foutre... par la même personne qui vient de me le dire.

Les yeux de Zero s'exorbitèrent. Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres quand il comprit le sens de cette phrase. Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te plieras à ma volonté ?, demanda Zero.

- Si tu te plies à la mienne.

Zero ricana.

- Tu es vraiment un bel enculé, Kaname.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Tu me diras ça quand tu en auras terminé avec moi.

Un rire moqueur secoua le corps de Zero. Il répéta un « je te hais » que Kaname s'empressa d'étouffer par un baiser.

Ils étaient deux monstres qui s'adonnaient à leurs pulsions. Ils se détestaient mutuellement. Et pourtant ils commettaient le pêché charnel ensemble, comme amants et non comme ennemis. Ils iraient en enfer. Ensemble.

Et là-bas, personne ne les empêcheraient de forniquer en paix tout en se haïssant.

Amen.

* * *

... _Tadaaaaaaam... Vous l'avez attendue longtemps, hein ? Enfin bref. Mangez déjà celle-là, le temps que j'écrive les... 3+3 autres qui ont germé dans mon esprit. _

Meeeeerde (*u*)


End file.
